


Cookie Jars

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cookies, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya has enough of his son wanting cookies when being bad, his husbands saying he can have them, and unexpected kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Jars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a MuraHanaHimu drabble.

“Kaede, all you’ve done tonight is whine at me, you aren’t getting a cookie.” Tatsuya said, flicking his son’s forehead.

“But Daddy, Papa said I should get a cookie.” The boy whined, rubbing the spot Tatsuya’s flick hit.

“Atsushi said that, did he?” Tatsuya asked, forcing a smile onto his face when he turned to face his husband, “Atsushi, why did you do that?”

“Cause Kaede wouldn’t stop bothering me and I’m trying to watch the movie.” Atsushi replied, looking at his husband through half-lidded eyes.

“You can’t just do that,” He hissed, “You know Kaede’s developed a sweet tooth just about as big as yours.”

“That’s not my fault.”

“Yes, it is,” He began, stepping in front of the television, “When we first adopted him, he didn’t really care about sweets.”

“Daddy, can I please have a cookie?” Kaede whined, walking up and clinging to Tatsuya’s leg, “Please?”

“Kaede, Daddy and Papa are talking--go bother Uncle Makoto.” Tatsuya said, giving his son a pat on his head.

“Fine,” Kaede said, walking away from Tatsuya, “He’ll give me a cookie!”

“No, he won’t,” Tatsuya mumbled, “He didn’t even want a kid, he won’t get you things--”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Atsushi grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down into his lap. “You were in the way, Muro-chin.”

“I know, that was the point.” Tatsuya replied, trying to pull away from his giant husband to no avail.

“Don’t get in my way again,” He whined, pushing Tatsuya’s head into his shoulder, “Just sit there.”

“Atsushi, I’m not going to sit there--”

The giant just grabbed Tatsuya by the head and put their lips together. He didn’t let Tatsuya pull away for a few minutes, only doing so when he was sure the other man was out of breath.

“Now you’re just going to sit here.” Atsushi said, sounding almost too proud of himself.

Tatsuya frowned, turning away from his husband in hopes of avoiding letting him seeing his blush.

“Muro-chin’s blushing isn’t he?” Atsushi asked, grabbing Tatsuya’s chin and turning his face towards him, “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Atsushi, stop,” Tatsuya mumbled, refusing to make eye-contact, “Let go of me--”

“Lemme give you another kiss first.” He said, pulling Tatsuya a bit closer.

“It’s not the time for that,” Tatsuya replied, “I thought you were trying to watch a movie anyway.”

“I’ll watch it after I get another kiss.”

“Atsushi--”

The giant simply hummed, pulling Tatsuya into the kiss with a childlike smile.

“Daddy, look!” Kaede exclaimed, showing a cookie proudly to Tatsuya and making Atsushi pause mid-kiss.

Tatsuya pushed off his husband, standing shakily, “Kaede, where did you get that cookie from?”

“Uncle Makoto got it for me when I told him you said no!” The little boy exclaimed, shoving the cookie into his mouth.

“I’ll be right back,” Tatsuya said with a forced smile, walking into Makoto’s home office, “Makoto, I cannot believe you.”

“What?” The other man asked with a grin, “Did I do something wrong.”

“You knew I didn’t want Kaede to have a cookie and what do you do?” Tatsuya began, “You give him a cookie.”

“You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder all week,” Makoto said with a shrug, “Had to do something to get back at you.”

Tatsuya frowned at his other husband, “Why you little--”   
“Are you two fighting, Daddy?” Kaede asked, alerting the two of his presence, “Why are you fighting?”

“We--we aren’t fighting, sweetie!” He exclaimed, “We’re just talking!”

“No, you’re fighting!” Kaede exclaimed, “You’re fighting and it’s not nice!”

“Kaede, sweetie, calm down--”

“Why is everyone yelling?” Atsushi asked, walking into the room.

“Daddy and Uncle Makoto are fighting!” Kaede wailed, clinging to the giant leg, “Make them stop, Papa!”

“You guys shouldn’t fight around Kaede.” Atsushi said, picking up the child in one hand and walking over.

“Atsushi, we’re just having a discussion--”

“We’re totally fighting,” Makoto said, cutting his husband off, “Or, more he’s nagging me.”

“You guys can’t do that.” Atsushi said, grabbing Tatsuya’s arm, “Kiss and make up.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea--”

“Kiss and make up.” The giant whined, “Please? For Kaede?”

“Yeah, Tatsuya, for Kaede,” Makoto grinned, “Go ahead, give me a kiss.”

“Makoto--”

“Please, Daddy.” Kaede whined, “Please.”

Tatsuya frowned, there was no way he was getting out of this, was there? With a sigh, he leaned over the desk, letting his lips hit against Makoto’s.

“There, I kissed--”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Makoto pulled him back into another kiss. 

“What is with my husbands pulling me into kisses I don’t want?” Tatsuya groaned, pulling himself off the desk, “Why can’t you two just kiss each other instead?”

“Maybe we will,” Makoto said, “Just take Kaede from Atsushi.”

“Fine,” He snapped, taking his son in his arms, “At least now you won’t pull me into any kisses.” He added in a mumble when the two kissed.

“Why doesn’t Daddy like kissing Papa and Uncle Makoto?” Kaede asked.

“Daddy likes to, he just doesn’t want to do it all the time.” Tatsuya said, patting his son’s head as he placed him down, “Now go brush your teeth, it’s almost bed time.”

“Can I have one more kiss from Muro-chin?” Atsushi asked as the little boy skipped out of the room, “And Miya-chin too?”

“I….” Tatsuya  looked at both his husbands and sighed, “Sure, why not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ship, it always will be my ship, I'm pretty sure.


End file.
